


Dick accanto al telefono

by Mikirise



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birdflash Week 2019, Bruce Wayne is Dead, DickWally week, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Wally Is A Good Bro, Wally West is The Flash, dick dovrebbe essere batman ma ugh la storia non parla di questo, i'm so sorry sweetie, non so se ci sia veramente un lieto fine, perché non credo che ci sia, però ao okay così
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Bruce Wayne muore e lascia indietro i suoi sei figli. E lascia indietro Dick. Dick che dovrebbe prendere il suo posto, Dick che dovrebbe tenere unita la famiglia, ma che non riesce a farcela, perché non riesce nemmeno a guardare negli occhi Cassandra e Tim, perché si nasconde nell'appartamento di Wally e non vuole più uscirne.Wally -lui vorrebbe davvero aiutare. Lui vorrebbe solo tenere la mano di Dick





	Dick accanto al telefono

**Author's Note:**

> Ho preparato solo una birdflash per la settimana della birdflash e già soltanto per questo dovrei essere sgridata come una bambina che ha rubato un biscotto dalla cucina senza dirlo a nessuno. Però -no, non posso nemmeno dirci di averci messo l'anima. Mi disp. 
> 
> Come sempre, io non so scrivere ;)

# Dick seduto accanto al telefono

> And if you leave, don't leave me all alone  
> 'Cause I'll be scared, I'll be naked, I'll be cold  
> And I miss my dad, Cleopatra sitting on the phone ( **The Lumineers** )

  
  
Andando a ritroso, l’ultima cosa che Dick ha detto a Bruce è stata: “Ti fa sembrare vecchio.” Andando più a ritroso, la frase è stata: “Non mi piace la tua cintura."   
  
La cintura di Bruce, alla fine, è vero, non gli è mai piaciuta. Non gli piaceva da quando era piccolo e la cintura sembrava essere una parte di luce che gli altri non avrebbero dovuto vedere, una parte di storia che non faceva parte de Il Batman, ma di Bruce. E Bruce era qualcosa di intimo, qualcosa che non tutti avrebbero potuto vedere. Fin da quando era piccolo, per qualche motivo, Dick ha provato qualcosa di simile a un’infantile gelosia nei confronti del suo mentore, come se il suo mentore fosse qualcosa di suo, qualcosa che non si poteva condividere col mondo, qualcosa che non avrebbero mai dovuto, per nessuna ragione al mondo, portargli via. (Ironico.) (Ha dovuto imparare a condividere Bruce.) (Se lo è visto anche portare via.)  
  
L’ultima cosa che ha detto a Bruce, è stata, in un certo senso, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto riassumere tutta la loro relazione, il loro modo di comportarsi per tutta la loro vita l’uno intorno all’altro. Le ultime parole che Dick ha detto a Bruce, avrebbero potuto avere un senso, se solo Dick avesse mai detto qualcosa su quest’argomento a Bruce. Ma Dick non ha mai detto nulla. E Bruce, se sapeva qualcosa, l'ha tenuto per sé. E anche questo fa parte del loro modo di essere. Del loro rapporto.   
  
Non sa come continuare i suoi pensieri, Dick, se andare avanti, oppure andare indietro. Se ascoltare quello che i suoi fratelli gli hanno detto, prima di scoppiare in un pianto disperato, che doveva essere consolato da lui -lui doveva consolarli, _Dick_ , che invece non sa consolare le persone, che è rimasto immobilizzato, che è rimasto con le mani per aria, mentre scuoteva la testa e diceva: no. E poi di nuovo no, no. No. Lo ha già fatto, questo scherzo lo ha già fatto, non è vero. Tornerà. Stata qui da qualche parte. Tornerà.   
  
Dick non vuole vedere la sua famiglia. Tim e Cassandra e anche Duke -i bambini hanno bisogno di lui. E Dick a questo non ci vuole pesare, quindi penserà a quello che è successo prima. Alla sua famiglia non ci vuole pensare. Non adesso. Non per molto.   
  
Si gratta la pelle sotto gli occhi e sente come il suo viso sia stanco, come i suoi occhi siano persi, per qualche ragione.   
  
La stanza intorno a lui è illuminata, la televisione è accesa —sente delle risate finte provenire da qualche vecchia sitcom a cui non sta prestando attenzione. Non è mai riuscito a sopportare il buio o il silenzio. O meglio. Riesce a farlo. Vorrebbe non doverlo fare. C’è il rumore di vita, intorno a lui, e va bene così. Vuole che ci sia. Vuole pensare a prima e non a dopo, e i suoi fratelli hanno bisogno di lui, ma lui non sa come essere di aiuto in nessun modo. Quindi si circonda di vita, solo che ha bisogno che sia falsa, che non abbia una profondità, che non sia troppo complicata. Ha la luce dalla sua parte, ha anche la televisione. Questa storia non deve perché forza durare cosi tanto.   
  
Wally. C’è il rumore di Wally.  
  
E Dick guarda il telefono e pensa che l’ultima volta che ha visto Bruce, gli ha detto che non gli piaceva la sua cintura, e Bruce aveva sbuffato una risata. Ed è così che vuole ricordare questa settimana. Con Bruce che sbuffa una risata e poi va via, nella sua bat-mobile, a fare qualsiasi cosa faccia quando Dick non sta lì con lui.   
  
Dick chiude gli occhi. Dick prende un respiro. I suoi fratellini devono aver bisogno di lui, e nessuno chiede se lui ha bisogno di qualcuno. Ci sono responsabilità. Ci sono cose che dovrebbe dire, cose che dovrebbe fare. La città nemmeno si è resa conto di quello che gli ha tolto. La città nemmeno si è resa conto che Dick sta pagando il suo debito di sangue per la seconda volta nella sua vita e non è giusto. Sapeva che poteva succedere, ma non è giusto.   
  
Non c’è funerale. Non c’è veglia. Non c’è nessuno che sta piangendo la morte di Bruce. Non per davvero, non come Dick sta piangendo la morte di Bruce, non come figli, non come — _loro_ non provano la stessa cosa, _loro_ non possono capirlo. Piangono Batman, non piangono suo padre. Piangono un simbolo, non piangono un uomo. Piangono oggi, non piangeranno anche domani. I suoi fratellini dicono, o pensano, di aver bisogno di Dick, ma non hanno bisogno di lui, non per davvero, non più di quanto abbiano bisogno di Nightwing. E lui ora non è Nightwing. Ora pensa di non essere nemmeno Dick.   
  
Non basta. Non è abbastanza.   
  
L’ultima cosa di cui hanno parlato Bruce e Dick è stata una vecchia cintura gialla che Dick ha sempre odiato. E di tute, andando a ritroso, perché Dick adora la sua tuta da lavoro, quella di Nightwing, perché è leggera, perché gli sembra essere qualcosa di lui stesso, che gli appartiene, insomma. Bruce non ha risposto niente in proposito, ha soltanto deciso di scuotere la testa e lasciarlo parlare. Bruce non gli ha mai veramente parlato -no, Bruce non ha mai veramente parlato nella sua stessa lingua, con il suo stesso modo di comunicare. Hanno sempre parlato e si sono sempre capiti, ma in un modo particolare, tutto loro, senza cambiare ognuno il proprio linguaggio. Dick capiva Bruce meglio di chiunque altro.   
  
Prima di parlare di tute, Dick era entrato nella caverna e aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno, per capire se Damian si era arrampicato da qualche parte per attaccare uno di loro a sorpresa, se Cassandra si era addormentata da qualche parte senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, se uno dei bambini fosse lì. E aveva trovato la bat-caverna vuota, e Bruce che lavorava, col cappuccio gettato dietro le spalle e le sopracciglia aggrottate. E, per un momento, Dick aveva dimenticato di essere un adulto, di aver abbandonato il mantello di Robin, di avere tanti fratelli minori. Per un momento, di nuovo, Dick era Dick, il figlio primogenito, il primo arrivato, il figlio leale, il figlio amato. E Bruce era tornato a essere il padre inesperto, il Batman con poca esperienza che era quando lo ha preso con sé, il padre che sorride, che ti aspetta.   
  
In quel momento in cui erano solo loro due, prima di parlare di cinture e tute, Dick si era portato le mani dietro la schiena e aveva inclinato la testa e sorriso e si era avvicinato a Bruce, col suo passo trotterellato, mentre tutto intorno a loro diventava qualcosa che riportava al passato e al presente e Dick non se n’era reso davvero conto.   
  
Non sai mai quando sarà l’ultima volta che farai qualcosa. Sarà sempre una volta qualsiasi, mentre la vivi. L’ultima volta che aiuti tuo fratello più piccolo ad arrampicarsi per prendere un biscotto, l’ultima volta che tuo nonno ti racconta una favola, l’ultima volta che parli con tuo padre, l’ultima volta che -sono cose che uno non sa, ma forse Dick lo ha sentito. Non sentito _sentito_. Forse non lo ha nemmeno capito. Ma ha percepito. L’ultima volta che ha parlato con suo padre, lo ha percepito in un bizzarro modo che sa un po' di beffa, e si chiede, non lo sa, ma pensa che forse -forse è stato così perché Bruce si era reso conto di star andando verso una possibile morte. Non che Dick o uno dei ragazzi avrebbe potuto fermarlo, a questo punto. Forse Bruce gli stava dando il suo addio. Forse. Dick non lo sa. Non parlavano nello stesso modo.   
  
Dick sente una fitta al petto ed è costretto a chiudere gli occhi. Non capiva poi così bene Bruce, uh?   
  
Bruce è morto da solo. Non c’era nessuno accanto a lui, non ha potuto dire le sue ultime parole, non ha potuto guardare negli occhi nessuno, non ha mai detto a Dick, per l’ultima volta, che gli vuole bene.   
  
Non c’è stato addio. Non ci sono state lacrime. Non c’è stato nulla. C’è solo una cintura. Una cintura vecchia, una cintura brutta, che Dick ha preso prima che uno dei suoi fratellini potesse vederla, perché la sua cintura adesso è solo di Dick, perché è l’unico che può tenerla, perche lui c'è stato con dall'inizio, perché non può chiamare Bruce, adesso, perché adesso se tornasse alla Mansione, non ci sarebbe Bruce a lavorare in silenzio, che tiene un posto accanto a sé per Dick, perché non riesce a tornarci in quella casa.   
  
Dick chiude gli occhi e respira profondamente. Ha bisogno di vita.   
  
C’è Wally, nell'appartamento, che non ha detto una parola. Mangia un panino, mentre un'altra ondata di risate viene fuori dalla vecchia sitcom, a cui nessuno dei sue sta prestando attenzione.   
  
Dick chiude gli occhi. Wally, gli occhi, li tiene ben aperti.   
  
  
  
  
  
Wally si comporta come se fossero giornate normalissime, in cui il sole è sorto e tramontato e nulla di importante è successo.   
  
Wally parla, ride e scherza. Mangia quintali di cibo spazzatura, corre per il paese, aiuta le persone, dà un bacio in fronte ad Iris, poi va a dormire e poi ricomincia tutto da capo. Scende dal letto. Corre. Corre sempre ed è questo quello che sa fare, quindi Dick non se ne preoccupa troppo. Non che si sia mai preoccupato di Wally.   
  
Wally sta sempre bene. Wally non ha sentimenti negativi. Wally affronta sempre la vita da solo. Wally non sa che cosa voglia dire contare sugli altri, non per davvero. Wally riesce sempre a ridere, o sorridere, anche quando la situazione è tragica. Wally ha la zia Iris, che lo aiuta sempre, che non lo abbandonerà mai. E lo zio Barry. Ha anche lo zio Barry, che lo sosterrà fino a quando avrà fiato in corpo. Wally non è pesante. Wally ha le spalle coperte. E, se non avesse le spalle scoperte, è abbastanza forte da potersela cavare da solo. Wally non è una persona di cui ci si preoccupa, piuttosto, è una persona che si prende cura delle altre persone. E forse per questo si trovano così bene, Dick e Wally, a vivere insieme.  
  
Wally non è uno dei fratelli minori di Dick. Dick non è uno degli zii di Wally. Dick non si deve prendere cura di Wally. Wally non ha paura di doversi far prendere cura da Dick. E nessuno dei due deve affrontare niente di sconveniente.  
  
Quindi Wally si siede sul divano, sposta i piedi di Dick, che è rimasto sdraiato sul divano per tutta la giornata, guardando il nulla, accanto al telefono. Dick protesta un po’, facendo dei versi esausti e lagnosi, ma non ha abbastanza forze per poter dire o fare nulla. Wally sbuffa, lo spinge via, col suo piatto di pasta in mano e cambia canale. E guardano un film su una ragazza che deve imparare ad amare il suo corpo, e ad amare le altre ragazze, nel frattempo.  
  
Nessuno dei due dice niente. Il cellulare di Dick è spento. Il volume della televisione è troppo alto. Wally domani correrà via.   
  
Nessuno dei due dice niente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna chiede: _come sta Dick?_ E Wally arriccia un po’ le labbra e guarda il suo cellulare e la chat di gruppo, che è stata stranamente silenziosa, negli ultimi giorni e non sa come dovrebbe rispondere. Non esattamente. Non perfettamente. Non velocemente. Quindi rigira il cellulare tra le mani e sospira, grattandosi l’orecchio. Vorrebbe rispondere con un: _è un po’ complicato_. E poi scomparire nel nulla, mentre Donna, Garth e Roy iniziano a scrivere a raffica le loro opinioni e quello che pensano che Wally dovrebbe fare a questo punto.  
  
Roy sarebbe utile, forse. Anche lui ha a che fare con un Wayne in lutto, e sicuramente ha saputo aiutare Jason più di quanto Wally stia facendo adesso, seduto a chilometri di distanza da Gotham, seduto con le mani intorno alla tazza di caffè caldo.  
  
Roy sarebbe più utile. Wally non lo è. Non è bravo con queste cose. I sentimenti sono difficili. I sentimenti non sono il suo campo. Non ci sono soluzioni, quando si parla di sentimenti. Lui non San che farci. Non sa se ha la pazienza di ascoltare. È un pensiero tremendo, ma è la verità.   
  
Wally blocca il cellulare. Guarda dritto davanti a sé, sua zia e suo cugino che parlano di qualcosa che lui non riesce a capire. Non riesce a concentrarsi su di loro, o sulle loro parole. Riesce solo a vederli da lontano, mentre pensa che ci sono cose che passano per la sua testa e il tempo che sembra essere rallentato, le persone che sono sempre più lontane, sempre più lontane. Le voci di Iris e Wallace sembrano allontanarsi ancora di più, purtroppo e Wally ha tante cose a cui pensare, ma non riesce a trovare l’inizio dei suoi pensieri e nemmeno la fine, non sa dove mettere, in questo collage di pensieri Dick, dove la sua famiglia, dove la famiglia di Dick, dove Donna, o dove Roy.  
  
Wallace continua a parlare a Iris, probabilmente della sua giornata a scuola, o forse sta parlando delle sue giornate con Barry. Una volta, Wally passava le giornate con lo zio Barry. Era alto così, era piccolo così, parlavano a velocità inumana di cose che zia Iris diceva erano inumane. e zio Barry gli scompigliava i capelli ed era la prima volta che Wally sentiva la mano di un adulto che non gli voleva fare del male sulla testa. Di queste cose non ha parlato. Mai. Wallace continua a parlare. Iris continua a rispondere. Wally non trova il suo posto in questo quadro e non sa il perché.   
  
Non trova il suo posto.  
  
Donna ha mandato un nuovo messaggio e dice: niente mai semplice per noi. E a quel punto Garth, che dovrebbe essere quello più bravo coi sentimenti, che è quello tra loro che ascolta in silenzio, che ha sempre una soluzione per queste cose, che posa la mano sulla spalla e sorride piano, sorride dolcemente, quel tanto che basta per poterti far credere che tutto andrà bene - _Garth_ scrive: non lasciarlo da solo.   
  
Wally si morde l’interno delle guance e un po’ si fa male, perché a quanto pare, ultimamente non ha fatto altro se non mordersi l’interno delle guance, come se non avesse il potere su nulla di quello che succede intorno a lui. Ha lasciato Dick da solo nell'appartamento che Bruce ha comprato per Wally, senza nemmeno saperlo. Lo ha lasciato da solo, perché... Wally guarda sua zia, la osserva, in silenzio, mentre sbuffa una risata per colpa di qualcosa che Wallace ha detto e Wallace continua a parlare, un po' velocemente, un po' troppo lentamente, di quello che pensa sia il suo punto di vista del mondo, di cose che dice non sa per certo. Zia Iris non si è mai presa cura di nessuno, prima di Wally. Wally non si è mai preso veramente cura di nessuno. Non c'è un prima di qualcuno. Non si è preso la responsabilità nemmeno dei suoi cuginetti. Nemmeno della sua famiglia.  
  
Ha lasciato Dick da solo perché non sa che cosa farci adesso con Dick. Avrebbe bisogno di una mano.  
  
“C’è qualcosa che non va, tesoro?” gli chiede zia Iris, girandosi verso di lui. E Wally sbatte le palpebre velocemente, poi prova ad alzare un lato delle labbra e scuote la testa. Vorrebbe poter rimanere a casa con la zia per un po’, per poter affrontare quello che poi dovrà trovare a casa sua, un Dick a pezzi, una famiglia che non riesce a comunicare e lui. Lui che non trova ancora il suo posto nemmeno nella sua di famiglia. Lui che trattiene il respiro e scuote leggermente la testa.   
  
Forse c’è un motivo se Dick ha cercato lui e non Garth, dopo la morte di Batman.   
  
Forse voleva semplicemente essere lasciato solo.   
  
“Penso che io” sussurra Wallace, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo basso. C’è un momento di pausa in cui cerca lo sguardo di zia Iris e si gratta la testa, come se stesse per dire la cosa più pericolosa e più difficile del mondo. Ma scuote la testa e decide di dirla lo stesso. Non c’è persona in questo mondo che possa capire Wallace più di quanto Wally lo possa fare. Lo riesce a leggere, lo riesce a vedere e prevedere. “Penso che io, al posto di Damian, non sarei sopravvissuto” sussurra il bambino e Wally sente queste parole nelle ossa.   
  
Neanche lui. Neanche Wally sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere. Ed entrambi rabbrividiscono all’idea di perdere la zia Iris.   
  
Wallace però ha preso il posto di Wally, in un certo senso, è ancora piccolo, è ancora un bambino che può essere protetto completamente. Quindi posa la fronte sulla spalla di zia Iris, che gli accarezza dolcemente la testa e chiude gli occhi. “Non dovete sopravvivere” dice loro, passando il braccio intorno al corpicino di Wallace. “Non dovete nemmeno pensare a sopravvivere.”  
  
Wally, in quell'abbraccio, non sembra trovare il suo posto.  
  
  
  
  
Dick sa cucinare lo stretto necessario e, quando Wally torna a casa, ha in mano un sandwich che doveva essere tostato, ma che è carbonizzato e che ormai sembra essere freddo. Wally vorrebbe controllare, ma non lo fa. Dick sa cucinare quel tanto che basta per non morire, per il resto, preferisce ordinare fuori da mangiare e, in effetti, è quello che fa. E, in effetti, è il motivo per cui Wally ha delle buste ai polsi per portare il cibo cinese che si è fermato a prendere a qualche isolato da qua. Ma Dick non si gira verso di lui, continua a fissare lo schermo del televisore, con quel sandwich carbonizzato in mano.  
  
Wally nemmeno sospira. Non pensa che gli debba interessare troppo la reazione di quando arriva a casa. Piuttosto sistema tutto il cibo sul tavolino davanti alla televisione, prende le bacchette, si siede a gambe incrociate e mangia gli spaghetti alla piastra in un contenitore di carta. Passa un contenitore simile a Dick, che abbassa lo sguardo, lo afferra e non dice niente.  
  
Stava guardando un documentario sulla nascita di Atlantide, come se Garth non avesse già parlato della storia di Atlantide, della nascita dei Sette Regni, del Re, di Arthur che viene chiamato Orin, della divisione della società fin da quando era piccolo così e non sapeva nemmeno parlare così bene. Sicuramente nemmeno una parola di quello che stava sentendo gli stava entrando in testa e Wally quindi sospira, allunga il braccio per prendere il telecomando e, con le bacchette tra le labbra, inizia a fare zapping trai canali, nella speranza di poter trovare qualcosa di interessante.   
  
Dick non reagisce.   
  
Il suo cellulare è ancora spento. Sta ancora guardando da un’altra parte. Sta ancora evitando i suoi fratelli. Un po’ A Wally dà fastidio, come si sta comportando. Dà fastidio anche come ignora la sua famiglia. Gli dà fastidio che Dick... beh, ora come ora non ne può parlare, immagina, non pensa sia giusto. Quindi rimane a fissare un programma nel quale si formano coppie che vanno al primo appuntamento e scoprono se sono compatibili.   
  
Dick prende le sue bacchette e inizia a mangiare. Il sandwich cade trai cuscini del divano. Wally mangia e non dice nulla.   
  
Hanno iniziato a vivere insieme per non sentirsi troppo soli, ma forse si sentono soli, in questo momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha dimenticato quello che dovrebbe fare quando qualcuno viene a visitarlo, quindi rimane a guardare la tazza in cucina e non sa che cosa fare con le sue mani. Dovrebbe fare qualcosa, ma rimane bloccato. Dovrebbe dire qualcosa, ma non trova le parole. Dovrebbe -di solito queste cose non le fa lui. Di solito entra in casa e qualcuno si preoccupa delle cerimonie, dei sorrisi, del tè e lui deve solo rispondere alle domande e fare altre domande e Dick da solo non riesce a funzionare bene. È rimasto bloccato davanti a una tazza da tè vuota.  
  
Ma ha sempre Wally, che gli sfiora la spalla con una mano, alza un lato delle labbra e accende il bollitore, mentre lo spinge verso il tavolo della cucina. Dick ora dovrebbe solo rispondere alle domande, o fare domande.   
  
Cassandra non cerca suo fratello maggiore e nemmeno Tim, sono sempre stati quel tipo di persone, che se vengono abbandonati preferiscono risolvere il tutto da soli, piuttosto che parlare con la persona che pensano li abbia abbandonati. Deve essere stato un bene, quindi, per loro che non ci sia stata nessuna funzione, nessun funerale per dare l’addio a Bruce. Damian non si presenterà in questo appartamento da solo. Sicuramente. E Jason deve star affogando i suoi dispiaceri nell’alcol e nelle sigarette e facendo stupidaggini per la città, come se fosse un maledetto bambino, che chiede disperatamente un po’ di attenzione.   
  
Nessuno ha veramente bisogno di Dick.  
  
Se i ragazzi hanno bisogno di qualcuno, allora, probabilmente, avranno sempre Alfred, che è sempre stato più bravo a tenere le redini di famiglia, che è più bravo a nascondere i lutti e fingere di essere più forte di quello che non è. La famiglia non ha veramente bisogno che Dick Grayson. La famiglia ha bisogno di tempo. Ha bisogno di un collante. E Dick non è un collante, non importa quanto tutti possano pensare il contrario.  
  
Duke rimane seduto coi piedi a penzoloni, mentre lancia uno sguardo a Wally, che passa un dito sui diversi filtri del tè, senza essere sicuro di quale usare. Duke è abbastanza gentile da far finta di non notare le condizioni della casa. È anche abbastanza gentile da aspettare che Wally e Dick, che sembrano essere completamente fuori fase, desincronizzati tra loro e anche col mondo, probabilmente, ricomincino a comportarsi come delle persone funzionanti, senza dire nemmeno una parola.  
  
Duke, al contrario di Tim e Cassandra, al contrario di Damian, non vuole essere consolato. Non è mai stato un bambino che piange, o che si sente dipendente da qualcuno o qualcosa. Duke è qui per ricordargli quali sono le sue responsabilità, perché è il fratello che funziona, quando tutti gli altri non funzionano, anche se è piccolo, anche se ancora non gli è uscito il dente del giudizio, anche se lui stesso deve essere perso.  
  
Tu proteggi me, quando hai la forza mentale e fisica. Tu proteggi me quando mi puoi proteggere. E poi, quando tu non potrai proteggerti, quanto potrò proteggerti, quando saprò che hai bisogno di me, io proteggerò te.   
  
Una volta, Dick ha sentito dire da Bruce che Duke è migliore di lui. Forse è a questo che si riferiva. Duke non è al centro della famiglia, a volte viene dimenticato, nasconde i biscotti per non doverli condividere con Damian, fa dispetti a Jason e poi dà la colpa a Tim, ed è la persona che più sa che cosa vuol dire avere una famiglia, l’idea più sana che è arrivata nella Mansione Wayne. E ora è qui e Dick non capisce se chiede protezione -o se è venuto a proteggere.  
  
Duke è abbastanza gentile da non dire nulla, finché Dick non si siede davanti a lui, al tavolo. È abbastanza gentile da non fare ad alta voce la domanda _possiamo parlare da soli?_ , guarda, piuttosto, Wally che porta due tazze di tè e una di caffè e poi guarda Dick che scuote impercettibilmente la testa. Perché non vuole parlare con uno dei suoi fratelli da solo. Non ne ha la forza. E Duke glielo lascia fare, mentre allunga le braccia e circonda la tazza con le dita delle mani.   
  
È gentile quello che basta anche per non dire che fa caldo e che non beve tè caldo, di solito. Dick lo ricorda solo adesso, che lo guarda con le maniche corte, mentre si passa una mano sotto il mento e poi inizia a bere del tè, lentamente. Poi si guarda intorno e prova a sorridere.   
  
C’è silenzio. Più di quanto sia ragionevole, quando ci sono ben tre persone nella stessa stanza. Dick cerca delle parole, sperava che Duke iniziasse una conversazione, ma il ragazzo, con la sua espressione rilassata, che nemmeno sembra aver appena perso un padre, di nuovo, rimane in silenzio. Non dice nulla. Non apre bocca. E invece Dick si sente prendere fiato e non sapere che cosa dire. E quando si è ritrovato senza nulla da dire, quando la voce non è uscita, ha sentito una voce al suo fianco, riempire il vuoto che aveva lasciato lui.  
  
“Buon compleanno” dice Wally, gentilmente, tirando un pochino in avanti le spalle, mentre Duke alza lo sguardo verso di lui e guarda prima lui, poi Dick e poi di nuovo la sua tazza di tè caldo, che probabilmente non berrà mai.   
  
Dick lancia uno sguardo a Wally e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Hanno un calendario. È vero, hanno un calendario sul cellulare, in cui hanno sincronizzato i loro eventi, i loro impegni, per non preoccuparsi quando uno non torna a casa, per non entrare nel panico quando non si vedono per molto tempo. I compleanni, gli impegni, le cene. Oggi è -13 Agosto. Dick chiude gli occhi, sentendosi in colpa. Duke non è venuto in cerca di protezione e non è venuto nemmeno a dare protezione. Si è presentato qui in quanto suo fratello. In quanto ragazzino normale. In quanto Duke Thomas-Wayne, che è stato appena adottato da Bruce Wayne, che è stato appena accolto nella sua famiglia. Ha fatto i suoi onesti sedici anni, era sotto la custodia di Bruce da solo un anno.   
  
Il compleanno di uno dei suoi fratelli -e Dick lo aveva anche dimenticato.   
  
“Grazie” sussurra Duke, con gli occhi bassi. Si tortura le dita. Annuisce piano. E non sembra essere pronto a parlare di nulla. Quindi scuote la testa, si alza in piedi e continua a tenere la tazza tra le mani. “Non...” inizia una frase, non la finisce. C’è un’energia nervosa che può essere dovuta a tante cose, ma che non ha una vera e propria spiegazione agli occhi di Dick. Il suo compleanno deve essere uno dei motivi per cui si trova lì. Forse lo era, ma solo per Duke, che non voleva portare quest’argomento. Duke non sembra aver bisogno di Dick, non ha mai avuto bisogno di lui. È arrivato in un momento in cui c’erano tante persone con cui parlare, in cui Bruce ha imparato dai suoi errori, in cui non c’era solo un fratello maggiore con la patente, in cui c’erano abbastanza persone che lo avrebbero aiutato a capire come lottare come... “Forse dovrei andare.” È appena arrivato. Lancia uno sguardo alle sue spalle e poi deglutisce. Dick continua a osservarlo. Duke non ha mai avuto bisogno di lui. “Dovevo solo...”  
  
Wally si alza in piedi e corre verso di lui, per prendere la tazza dalle sue mani. Non lo tocca. Non lo consola. Semplicemente gli sorride e gli dice a bassa voce, forse pensando che Dick non si trovi mentalmente nella loro stessa stanza: “Puoi venire a trovarci quando vuoi. Dick ne sarebbe felice.”  
  
Duke aggrotta le sopracciglia e lancia uno sguardo verso suo fratello. Sospira. “Non penso” mormora, lasciandogli la tazza. E Dick pensa che Duke potrebbe anche aver detto che non pensa che lui sarebbe felice di averlo di nuovo nell'appartamento, come potrebbe aver lasciato detto che non pensa che sia suo fratello, non come lo sono gli altri Wayne.   
  
Dick non ricordava il giorno del compleanno di uno dei ragazzi. Lo aveva dimenticato. E Duke ha provato a... un compleanno subito dopo una morte. Sicuramente Bruce deve avergli lasciato un regalo, da qualche parte. Sicuramente aveva pensato in festeggiare, se non con una grande festa almeno loro di famiglia, nella Mansione, guardando Jurassic Park e lasciando che Duke parli di dinosauri e di ritrovamenti di ossa e poesie e cose del genere. Dopo aver dimenticato il tredicesimo compleanno di Damian -avevano detto che non sarebbe più successo. E ora Dick guarda il ragazzo prendere le sue cose e scuotere la testa a Wally e lanciargli uno sguardo. E non gli ha detto niente. Non ha aperto bocca. Non gli ha augurato nulla. Come potrebbe? Lo ha solo osservato mentre va via, piano piano, con calma, mentre Wally porta la tazza piena di tè al lavandino.   
  
“Vorrei poter essere più come Bruce” borbotta, passandosi le mani sul viso. E sente questo peso sul petto. E sente questa mancanza, questo dolore che non provava da tanto e che non riesce a sopportare. Non ha mai detto una cosa del genere, prima. Non sa quanto di quello che dice è vero e quanto è falso.  
  
Duke si ferma davanti alla porta, con ancora le sue sopracciglia aggrottate, sicuramente, con ancora la sua espressione preoccupata. “Non è da te” mormora nel silenzio dell’appartamento. “Voler essere come Bruce.”  
  
Wally li osserva. Duke apre la porta e poi va via. Dick rimane seduto al tavolo e non deve essere stato di molto aiuto a suo fratello. E Wally -Wally si avvicina a lui, gli dà un bacio sulla testa e poi va ad aprire il frigorifero, per vedere se c’è qualcosa che può mangiare.  
  
  
  
  
Dick sta dormendo sul divano. La verità è che non sembra starsi proprio muovendo dal divano. Wally si alza la mattina e si trascina verso il bagno. Si stropiccia gli occhi. Sbadiglia. Trascina i piedi. Si ferma davanti allo specchio. Si pettina. Si lava i capelli e va in cucina, per fare colazione. Dick dorme lì, coi capelli spettinati e un braccio appoggiato sopra la testa. Wally all’inizio pensa che deve essere perché, beh, va in pattuglia e il primo posto che torna stanco morto, e si butta lì. Wally è una creatura del giorno. Dick è una creatura della notte. La tuta di Nightwing sta sul pavimento. Dick ha gli occhi chiusi e Wally ha una tazza di caffè in mano e ha gli occhi mezzi chiusi. Dick non si è coperto. Wally si stropiccia gli occhi ancora una volta.   
  
Quindi. Wally si sveglia. Prende una coperta dalla stanza di Dick e vede come la stanza sembra non essere stata toccata da nessuno negli ultimi giorni. Sbadiglia. Copre Dick, che mugugna qualcosa nel sonno. Beve il caffè. Corre verso Central City. E, a quel punto, fa quello che farebbe di solito un eroe, con suo zio, che ogni tanto ride e alza la mano quel tanto che basta e Wally pensa che non anche suo padre alzava la mano, a volte, quando lui diceva cose. Solo che zio Barry non fa nulla. Alza la mano e non fa nulla. Quando lo vede con Wallace -è strano, per Wally vedere Wallace con Barry e ha capito solo vedendoli insieme che Barry alza la mano per poter scompigliare i capelli dei suoi nipotini e poter dire loro che stanno facendo cose belle e buone. Non ha mai scompigliato i suoi capelli. Barry a Wally. Barry non ha mai scompigliato i capelli di Wally.  
  
Wally poi va a trovare zia Iris e zia Iris gli dà sempre un bacio sulla fronte e gli dice di stare attento.   
  
Poi Wally torna a Gotham e Dick sta di nuovo sul divano a guardare la televisione e non è per niente da lui. Bruce è morto due settimane fa. Dick ancora non ha parlato di nulla. Wally ancora non gli ha chiesto nulla. Quindi Wally si siede accanto a lui, e adesso guardano la televisione. Dick è impossibile da raggiungere per tutti. Wally è molto fortunato. Vivono insieme. Non lo può perdere di vista. Non lo può vedere andare via. Dick sarà sempre lì. Wally si potrà sempre sedere accanto a lui. Dick potrà sempre alzare la testa verso di lui e alzare un lato del labbro e poi tornare a guardare la televisione, prima di andare via. Prima di lavorare come Nightwing. Non pensa che stia lavorando coi suoi fratelli. Forse Wally dovrebbe fare un giro per le strade, stare un po’ con lui...  
  
Avrebbe voluto prendergli la mano. È una cosa a cui ha pensato per molti anni, è una cosa che desidera da così tanto tempo che diventa frustrato a pensarci. È successo la prima volta -la prima volta in cui ha sfiorato con le dita la mano di Dick ed è diventato tutto rosso, pensando a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se l’avesse presa tra le sue mani, se l’avesse potuta sulla sua guancia se... Donna, quando gliene ha parlato ha fatto una smorfia, come a volergli dare del patetico. Non sa da che cosa venga questo pensiero. Forse dal fatto che la sera Dick e Wally si siedono così vicini, coi piedi intrecciati che...  
  
Wally si addormenta sulle gambe di Dick, dopo aver mangiato del cibo disgustoso, che Dick deve aver scongelato, e il giorno dopo si sveglia nel suo letto e si trascina di nuovo in bagno e tutto ricomincia, esattamente come il giorno prima.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wally non sa come lavorare poi così bene sulle sue relazioni. Gli piace passare il tempo con lo zio e gli piace passare il tempo con Wallace. Gli ha detto che sono una famiglia, che non ci sono cose che possono cambiare questo fatto. Il sangue è pesante. La famiglia che scegli lo è un pochino di più. Wallace lo osserva molto, Wally se ne rende conto. E ha domande. E ha avuto una brutta giornata, motivo per cui ha deciso che, come cugino maggiore, è suo dovere rimanere un pochino di più nelle Keystone Cities e portarlo a prendere un gelato. Wallace non sembra essere molto impressionato da questo suo gesto, ma non importa.  
  
Il suo cuginetto, che sembra dare dei grattacapi assurdi allo zio Barry, rimane molto spesso in silenzio, guarda da altre parti, si dimentica di parlare. In un certo senso, Wallace è simile a Barry e allo stesso tempo ha l’anima di zia Iris. Forse, un giorno, qualche tempo fa, qualcuno ha pensato la stessa cosa di lui. Probabilmente no. Sicuramente non qui.   
  
Wallace ha preso il gelato ed è rimasto a guardare Wally come se stesse guardando un estraneo e Wally sta provando a far finta di niente. Non sa esattamente come dovrebbe fare il più grande. Qualche tempo fa, Dick ha borbottato qualcosa sull’essere l’unico fratello con la patente. Una volta Dick era il fratello con la patente, che doveva portare Jason di qua e di là e che andava a prendere Tim a scuola. Adesso Tim e Jason hanno la patente, Cassandra una moto, Duke dovrebbe star imparando a guidare da Alfred. Nella famiglia di Wally, la patente è una cosa più che superflua. Non sa come si dovrebbe comportare a questo punto.   
  
“Sei preoccupato” borbotta Wallace, leccando il suo gelato. Incrocia le gambe sulla sedia non lo osserva più, sembra voler guardare da un’altra parte. Sembra volerlo, in un modo o nell’altro affrontare. E allo stesso tempo sembra volerlo ignorare. Wallace stesso deve essere preoccupato, per qualche motivo che Wally non riesce a capire.  
  
Davanti a loro, la città centrale sembra essere la stessa città di sempre, la stessa città che si potrebbe trovare ovunque e che non sembra avere niente di speciale. C’è il sole che ancora non tramonta, c’è questa foresta di grattacieli e loro due, che sembrano essere più piccoli di quello che in realtà sono. Quando Wally è andato a trovare per la prima volta i suoi amici, ha pensato, beh, Central City, alla fine, è simile a Washington DC, Central City è anche molto simile a Seattle o a Star City, e invece, Garth, che vive tra acqua e la terra, viveva in una città che è particolare, in un posto che sembrava, in un certo senso, far parte di lui. Dick, che invece aveva fatto entrare in lui la città gotica, in cui è stato cresciuto dopo i suoi otto anni.  
  
Le Keystone Cities sono, è vero, città come le altre. Ed eppure... “Anche io sono preoccupato” mormora Wallace, continuando a leccare il gelato. Wally si gira verso di lui, per vedere questo piccolo bambino, poco più alto di un cartello per poter salire sulle montagne russe, con le sue sopracciglia aggrottate, mentre dondola i piedi, seduto sul balconcino di un grattacielo. Nemmeno il loro cognome fosse Wayne.   
  
“Perché sei preoccupato?” gli chiede Wally, inclinando la testa. Lui ha preferito non prenderlo, il gelato. Eppure, lui adora il gelato. Forse è questo quello che succede quando cresci. Forse. Wallace fa una smorfia divertita, lanciandogli un’occhiata.   
  
“Non lo so” gli dice. Scrolla le spalle e scuote la testa. “Sono solo preoccupato. Mi sento solo...” Continua a scuotere la testa, deve essere veramente molto difficile trovare le parole. Deve essere difficile per lui. Fa una mossa "Preoccupato."  
  
Wally annuisce lentamente. “Già” borbotta. Se c’è qualcuno che lo può capire, quello deve essere lui. “Già” ripete. “Basta che tu ricordi quello che ti ha insegnato zio Barry, credo. Essere sempre in contatto coi tuoi sentimenti ti potrebbe aiutare, fare in modo di ricordare che ci sono delle persone intorno a te, che non vivi da solo... Sono cose importanti da ricordare e imparare.”  
  
“Perché è quello che ha insegnato anche a te.” C’è una domanda nascosta nella frase di Wallace. Il bambino arriccia le labbra, in una smorfia non così carina.   
  
Wally fa una smorfia con le labbra a sua volta, forse per imitare la sua espressione, forse perché, beh, è un modo per empatizzare con le persone, e questa volta è lui che scrolla le spalle. “No” risponde. “Perché è quello che lui vuole insegnare a te.” È sicuro di quello che ha appena detto. Nella relazione tra Barry e Wallace, Wally non c’entra molto. Non ancora. Sbuffa una risata. “Per quel che ricordo io, è un buon maestro, ma devi avere pazienza, perché per essere un velocista è abbastanza lento.”  
  
“E tu hai qualcosa da insegnarmi?” chiede ancora Wallace, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Il gelato sta iniziando a a sciogliersi nelle sue mani. Il bambino ancora non lo vuole nemmeno guardare. Quando aveva la sua età, Wally gli assomigliava? Era come lui? C’è qualcosa che vorrebbe che questo bambino sappia, mentre corre per una città che sembra uguale a tante altre agli occhi tutte le persone che non ci vivono?  
  
Quando è arrivato a Central City la prima volta, Wally era felice, era sollevato. Quando è corso tra le braccia di zia Iris la prima volta, ha sentito che avrebbe potuto piangere. Quando zio Barry lo ha preso sotto la sua alza, si è sentito protetto. Central City, per lui, non è una città come le altre. Non gli è entrata nelle ossa, forse, come invece alcune città sono entrate nell’essere dei suoi amici, la città centrale per lui è casa, ma una casa esterna, a cui si è affidato. Wallace e Wally hanno una storia simile. Wallace e Wally sono famiglia.   
  
C’è qualcosa che Wally vorrebbe dire al più piccolo? C’è qualcosa che potrebbe dire? Qualcosa con la quale potrebbe aiutare nella sua crescita?  
  
Wally posa una mano sulla spalla di Wallace. “Non c’è proprio niente che posso insegnarti, credo” dice, ridendo nervosamente. “Posso starti accanto.”  
  
Wallace annuisce lentamente e torna a leccare il suo gelato. “È qualcosa” mormora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dick a volte si alza dal divano e inizia a mettere in ordine casa. Non c’è un vero e proprio motivo per cui inizia a spazzare o per quando lava i piatti. Non c’è un vero e proprio imput, soltanto lui che si alza dal divano e lo fa, così, dal nulla. Wally lo segue passo per passo, mentre raccoglie la spazzatura e che mette in disordine per poi rimettere tutto esattamente come era prima che lui iniziasse. Dick non sa veramente pulire casa, lascia le scie di polvere dopo aver spazzato, dimentica la vaschetta piena d’acqua sporca dello straccio con cui ha lavato per terra, poi ci inciampa sopra e l’acqua cade sul pavimento ed è tutto di nuovo sporco.   
  
E quindi è Wally che lava veramente l’appartamento, ma la cosa non gli pesa poi così tanto. Gli bruciano le guance a pensare che, in realtà, niente gli pesa quando ha a che fare con Dick. Gli bruciano le guance a pensare a quanto era stato felice la prima settimana in cui avevano vissuto insieme, quando avevano condiviso il letto e aveva sentito Dick infilarsi sotto le coperte accanto a lui, e si svegliava con le loro mani che si toccavano, o con il viso di Dick a un palmo da naso. Se quella è la ricompensa, aveva pensato, beh, avrebbe anche potuto passare l’aspirapolvere ogni tanto, o insegnare a Dick come cucinare.  
  
Forse Donna ha ragione e Wally è solo patetico. Uno stupido ragazzino patetico.  
  
Dick è un disastro per quel che riguarda i lavori di casa, si preoccupa però di cose come le tasse e i numeri e le cose che riguardano i soldi che vanno al governo e cose del genere. Non che si sia mai dovuto preoccupare poi così tanto del lato economico della sua vita, ma almeno tiene tutto in ordine, fa in modo che entrambi siano in regola. Wally si preoccupa di fare -tutto il resto. Due poliziotti e nessun problema di legge. E poi, la cosa che Wally apprezza per davvero di Dick è che ci prova, che non si arrabbia quando gli dice che non dovrebbe passare in quel modo lo straccio e che non dovrebbe sbattere i cuscini del divano dentro casa. Dick impara. Dick ci mette il suo per poter tenere la casa pulita.  
  
Dick cerca di aiutare e sta imparando a prendersi cura di se stesso e della casa. Passa l’aspirapolvere quando sente di dover passare l’aspirapolvere e fa la spesa e nasconde tutto quanto nelle credenze. Poi, quando qualcuno prova a prendere anche soltanto un po’ di zucchero tutto gli cade sopra ed è divertente. Dick sta imparando piano piano a prendersi cura di se stesso, perché...  
  
Wally lo guarda mentre fissa il frigorifero con un panno in mano. Non si è nemmeno reso conto dell’arrivo di Wally, ed è un vigilante. Questo è abbastanza preoccupante, perché Dick ha continuato a pattugliare Gotham e se la sua attenzione è così bassa potrebbe succedergli qualsiasi cosa. Forse dovrebbe davvero seguirlo nelle sue pattuglie. Per un po’. Solo per essere sicuro che non si faccia male.  
  
Dick guarda il frigorifero aperto e il frigorifero fa quel rumore di quando vuole ricordare al mondo che è stato lasciato aperto troppo a lungo. Nemmeno questo scuote Dick, che stringe la mano intorno al panno verde.  
  
Wally posa la cena sul tavolino in salotto e non sa esattamente che cosa dovrebbe fare. Guardandosi intorno, si rende conto di come i mobili siano stati leggermente spostati e si dice che, beh, è un miglioramento. La televisione è accesa, okay, ma Dick si è mosso, Dick sta combattendo. Dick sta reagendo. Ci ha messo un pochino. Wally era pronto ad aspettarlo per molto più tempo. Anche se per lui il tempo passa più lentamente, anche se per lui i minuti sembrano giorni, era pronto ad aspettare anni per riavere indietro il suo amico. Perché non può sopportare di perdere Dick. Era pronto ad aspettarlo.   
  
Dick sbatte lentamente le palpebre e inizia a passare lo straccio su una superficie non ben identificata del frigorifero.   
  
Dick ha iniziato a prendersi cura di se stesso e della loro casa, perché una volta gli ha detto che non vuole continuare a vivere come solo il ragazzino adottato da Bruce Wayne. Ora Bruce Wayne è morto. Wally si chiede se qualcosa è cambiato, allora. Se la sua decisione ha cambiato motivi. Dick vuole vivere da solo. Non ha mai vissuto da solo, non per davvero e un giorno andrà via da quell'appartamento. Lo ha detto a Wally. Dick non è fatto per rimanere sempre nello stesso posto, lo sanno tutti, e non importa quanto la città gotica sia entrata in lui, un giorno Dick la abbandonerà e sarà solo quando lo farà. Per questo sta imparando, o ha imparato, a prendersi cura di se stesso.  
  
Ha già lasciato indietro la sua famiglia.  
  
Wally si morde l’interno delle guance.  
  
_Dick ha già lasciato indietro la sua famiglia_. Ha lasciato indietro i loro amici. Un giorno lascerà indietro anche Wally, perché non importa quanto Wally sappia correre veloce, non importa quanto cercherà di tenere il passo, non importa quanto proverà a rallentarlo. Dick andrà via. Come tutti. Ha bisogno di stare da solo. Dick, alla fine, non è mai stato da solo. Probabilmente non è nemmeno nella sua natura.  
  
“Ho portato la cena” dice Wally con un sorriso, mentre Dick gira la testa verso di lui e inclina la testa. Almeno non sembra essere troppo sorpreso. “Cibo messicano. Il mio preferito.”  
  
“Perché non ci credo poi così tanto?” chiede Dick, scuotendo la testa. “Qui non ci si annoia mai col cibo” ride distrattamente, chiudendo lo sportello del frigorifero.  
  
Wally capisce Wallace. Alla fine è vero, riesce a capirlo come capisce se stesso. Forse è questo il senso della loro preoccupazione. Forse ha detto la cosa giusta senza volere. Forse hanno solo entrambi davvero tanta paura di rimanere da soli. Forse hanno entrambi paura di perdere qualcuno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce è morto da un mese quando Cassandra e Tim arrivano a casa sua e iniziano a cercare qualcosa da mangiare. Non bussano. Non salutano. Entrano soltanto nell'appartamento e Dick sospira, mentre si toglie la tuta fin nightwing e si butta suo divano. Lo hanno seguito. Non hanno detto una parola. Stanno cercando cibo. li hanno ricordato che Bruce è morto perché era da solo. Ma senza dire niente. Semplicemente cercando da mangiare.   
  
Fanno rumore. Tanto rumore. Ma non sembrano essere rumori di vita, soltanto —quello che succede nei momenti tra vita e morte. Tim e Cassandra odorano di morte. E Dick non può dire questo ad alta voce, non può pensare queste cose che sta pensando ma, per qualche motivo, è arrabbiato con loro due. Non con Damian e non con Duke. È arrabbiato particolarmente e intensamente con Tim e Cassandra, perché erano loro a stare con Bruce quella notte. Perché a cosa serve la famiglia, se la famiglia non ti protegge?  
  
Cassandra sbatte la porticina della credenza e sbuffa, sedendosi sul tavolo della cucina, mentre Tim cerca il latte nel frigorifero e sbriciola sul pavimento. Dick -lui sta cercando di togliersi la tuta di Nightwing, vorrebbe solo dormire. Buttarsi sul divano. Sentire, domani mattina, lo sguardo di Wally e le sue dita trai capelli, prima di andare via. Ma non può addormentarsi voi ragazzi nell’appartamento. Vorrebbe che andassero via.   
  
Forse Tim non ha capito i sentimenti di Dick. Forse ne è beatamente a all'oscuro e ha ancora l'idea di Dick che può affrontare tutto, che la rabbia la sa controllare. Ma Cassandra. Nel buio della stanza, gli occhi di Cassandra lo scrutano e studiano. Cassandra sa quello che sta succedendo. Per questo è lì. Per questo lo guarda.   
  
Dick lo avrebbe salvato, se fosse stato lì, con lui. Dick lo ha sempre salvato. Si è buttato dai grattacieli, per riprendere suo padre. Si è ferito la spalla per non farlo cadere sull’asfalto. Ha tenuto gli occhi aperti quando avrebbe preferito chiuderli, per tenere al sicuro suo padre. Ha fermato con le mani nude colpi di mazza e coltelli che gli hanno lasciato ferite tra le dita. Ha affrontato uomini grandi il doppio di lui, armati, per salvare suo padre.   
  
Tim e Cassandra no.   
  
Dovevano fare _una_ cosa. Una soltanto. Tim è abbastanza intelligente da tenere al sicuro la famiglia. Lo ha visto creare una rete di persone per non rimanere mai da solo. Lo ha visto progettare piani d’azione per fare in modo che nessuno venisse lasciato indietro. Lo ha visto correre, saltare, mettere in pericolo la propria vita per fare in modo che nessuno morisse. Ed eppure Bruce è morto. Cassandra è la perfezione per quel che riguarda il corpo e i muscoli, la sua forza dovrebbe bastare e avanzare per proteggere la famiglia. L’eredità di Bruce doveva essere lei. Il sogno di Bruce viveva in lei. Lei è perfetta. Bruce è morto, però. Dovevano essere la mente e il corpo che affiancavano Bruce. Ma Bruce è morto.   
  
È morto da solo.   
  
Cassandra abbassa lo sguardo. Dick sospira, passandosi la mano trai capelli e scompigliandoli. E si dice che non è giusto incolpare due adolescenti per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere in qualsiasi momento, soprattutto considerando i comportamenti ossessivi di Bruce. Lo sa che non è colpa loro ma -a cosa serve una famiglia, se poi la famiglia non ti protegge? A cosa serve allenarsi, se non riesci ad afferrare le persone che ami quando cadono? Perché erano lì con Bruce, se poi lo hanno lasciato da solo?   
  
Bruce è morto da solo, ma accanto a lui dovevano esserci sia Tim che Cassandra. Bruce è stato lasciato a morire da solo. Loro lo hanno abbandonato. Non lo hanno salvato. Loro lo hanno lasciato.   
  
Gli viene in mente Duke, col suo pigiama mentre non faceva altro che deglutire, la sera in cui hanno trovato il corpo di Bruce. Gli viene in mente Damian, con gli occhi rossi e i pugni chiusi. Spera davvero che qualcuno li stia proteggendo adesso. Spera che Jason stia facendo il fratello maggiore. Né lui né Dick sono mai riusciti a essere davvero dei fratelli su cui contare sempre. C’è Alfred. C’è sempre Alfred.   
  
“Dov’e Jason?” chiede.   
  
E Tim alza la testa dal frigirifero, con una smorfia sul viso, mentre Cassandra gli prende dalle mani la bottiglia di latte, per attaccarcisi lei, con tutta la grazia mancata di una selvaggia. Dick sospira. “Vai a controllare tu, no?” risponde lei, alzando una spalla.   
  
Tim sorride appena, prima di versare il suo latte in una tazza. Fanno davvero tanto rumore. Dick spera che Wally non si svegli.   
  
Jason non sta proteggendo i più piccoli. Sapeva che sarebbe potuto succedere. Sapeva che Jason non era capace di prendersi cura di se stesso, figuriamoci di quattro fratelli minori. Dick lo sapeva. Aveva fatto solo finta. Aveva solo sperato di non doversi prendere questa responsabilità. C’e sempre Alfred. Dick non riesce a guardare i ragazzi.   
  
Tim si toglie la maschera e la posa sul tavolo, accanto a Cassandra, e Dick ha l'istinto di correre verso di lui, prenderlo dal colletto e gridargli che non importa che la notte vada in giro per le trade di Gotham a cercare di salvare vite. Ha già avuto la sua prova. Lui voleva essere Batman, giusto? Lui voleva essere come Bruce, vero? Lui voleva imparare da Bruce, essere migliore, o no? Allora perché lo ha lasciato morire? Perché non è stato migliore di Bruce? Perché si ritrovano orfani, di nuovo, quando lui doveva proteggere Bruce?   
  
Inizia come una punta di irritazione, mentre Tim si porta dei dolci alle labbra. Diventa qualcosa di più, piano piano, mentre Tim mastica. Quando Tim ingoia, Dick chiude i pugni e sente questa palla di fuoco pesantissima sul petto e forse fa un passo in avanti, eCassandra si muove tra lui e Tim, sorprendendo entrambi.   
  
Tim alza lo sguardo verso di lei, smettendo di mangiare. Dick si ferma sul posto. Cassandra distoglie lo sguardo e poi scuote la testa, tornando a guardare Tim.   
  
“Non mi piace” dice Cassandra.   
  
“La torta?” chiede Tim, cercando di alleggerire la situazione.   
  
“Come ci guarda" risponde lei, facendo un cenno con la testa. "Prima guardava così solo me.“  
  
Dick abbassa lo sguardo. Si sente in colpa. Non avrebbero dovuto pensare così. Non avrebbe dovuto guardare in questo modo dei ragazzini. Tim sospira, si gratta la testa. Si alza in piedi. Dick sta trattando con freddezza i suoi fratellini. Dick è arrabbiato con loro. Dick sa anche che non dovrebbe esserlo. Dick non riesce a smetterla di esserlo, però.   
  
È stata colpa loro.   
  
È stato per colpa loro.   
  
Bruce sarebbe stato qui, se non fosse stato per loro due.   
  
“Uscite da casa mia” borbotta, buttandosi sul divano. Vuole solo dormire e poi svegliarsi con Wally che gli passa le dita trai capelli.   
  
Vuole che Cassandra e Tim vadano via. E non riesce più a vedere Tim come quel bambino che si è presentato a casa sua la prima volta, alto la metà di lui, con quella determinazione negli occhi e quella scintilla che lo avrebbe portato a diventare un grande alleato. Non riesce più a vederlo come quel bambino che andava a prendere a scuola in bicicletta. Non riesce più a vederlo come quel bambino che giocava a nascondino.   
  
Tim e Cassandra si arrampicano sulla finestra per andare via e l’unica cosa che Dick riesce a vedere sono due ragazzini che hanno lasciato morire suo padre.   
  
Dick vuole davvero solo dormire a questo punto. Vuole soltanto vedere Wally domani mattina. Per ora è la cosa migliore a cui riesce a pensare, l’unica nota positiva della sua vita.  
  
  
  
  
  
A volte Wallace va all'appartamento e li guarda e quel bambino sembra essere troppo intelligente e sembra essere troppo percettivo anche per il suo stesso bene. E dice tutto quello che pensa. Rimane per poco tempo ogni volta. Fa ridere Wally. A dick piace questa cosa. Che faccia ridere Wally.   
  
E quando li guarda, quando Wally scompiglia i capelli di Wallace, quando Wallace dice cose che fanno aggrottare le sopracciglia a Wally, quando si comportano non da cugini, ma da fratelli, Dick si sente peggio di quello che dovrebbe sentirsi.   
  
È un ospite diverso da Duke, Wallace. Parla tanto. Ride tanto. Pensa e dice tutto gli passa per la testa. Beve il tè caldo, anche se suda tantissimo, mette i piedi sulla sedia, si gratta la testa a disagio e poi ride quando la tensione viene rilasciata. È gentile. Educato, più che gentile. Ascolta. Rispetta gli intervalli nella conversazione. Non dice cose inappropriate.   
  
È un ospite diverso anche da Donna, che passa le ore in cui si trova a Gotham per osservare i suoi amici e non parla, aspetta che gli altri parlino. Ride poco, Donna. Ride poco, adesso. Commenta poco. Dice: c’e qualcosa che non va. Ma non spiega che cosa non va, non dice che cosa potrebbero fare per rendere per cose giuste, non li aiuta, li osserva soltanto. Donna non si comporta come Wallace. Ma questo perché, per quanto Dick e Donna vogliano ignorare questo fatto, Donna non è sorella di nessuno dei due coinquilini. Solo un’amica. Un’amica molto intima, magari, ma pur sempre un’amica.   
  
Wallace ha uno sguardo cinico. Wallace ha un pensiero disincantato.   
  
“Avevo paura che Wally facesse come te” gli dice oggi, mentre Wally sta prendendo una sedia dalla sua camera. Beve il tè. Mantiene il suo sorriso. Ha dei movimenti simili a quelli di Damian. Sono stati amici. Si vede. Sì. Sono stati amici. Forse lo sono ancora.   
  
Dick si è appena svegliato. Si stropiccia un occhio. Gli piace vivere con Wally. Non gli piace così tanto avere così tante visite durante la settimana. Wallace gli ricorda Damian. Damian gli ricorda Bruce.   
  
Gli manca Bruce.   
  
“Spero che Wally sia migliore di me” risponde Dick.   
  
“Io _so_ che Wally è migliore di te.” Wallace scrolla le spalle.   
  
E, alla fine, deve aver ragione. Dick annuisce lentamente. Sì. Ha ragione.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wally arriva a casa sempre più tardi. Dick fa finta di non rendersene conto, ma la verità è che non fa altro che osservare Wally e non fa altro che sentire la mancanza di suo padre, mentre tira le ginocchia verso il petto e cerca di non pensarci. Gli manca suo padre, che sarebbe così deluso da lui, perché Dick ha un ruolo nella famiglia e non lo sta rispettando. Dick doveva consolare i suoi fratelli. Dick doveva prendere il posto di Bruce. Dick doveva… non fa che ripeterselo. Continua a dirsi queste cose e poi si ritrova sdraiato sul divano e non ha nemmeno mai chiamato Alfred. E Wally è lontano. Wally torna a casa sempre più tardi. E Bruce a casa non ci tornerà mai più.   
  
Dick sta seduto sul divano e guarda la televisione accesa. Ed è mattina. E ha tutta una giornata per tornare a casa. E si chiede perché quella è casa e questa no. E può guardare Wally, che si prepara del caffè, canticchiando una vecchia canzone in inglese che Dick deve aver sentito da qualche parte, ma di cui non ricorda il nome.   
  
Wally è quello che Dick vorrebbe essere. È gentile. È solare. È altruista. E per quanto dicano che anche Dick abbia queste qualità, a volte gli sembra di starle fingendo. A volte gli sembra che non siano veramente parte di lui. Wally, ad esempio, e questo Dick lo sa, è terrorizzato da Wallace, dal suo prendere un posto in famiglia che prima apparteneva a qualcun altro. Wally ha paura di dover diventare Barry non perché non voglia diventarlo, al perché non pensa di essere all’altezza di diventarlo. E, quando guarda Wallace, non pensa a come il bambino potrebbe prendere il suo posto. Pensa che vorrebbe sapere di più per poterlo aiutare, la paura che Wallace stesse passando esattamente le stesse esperienze che ha passato lui in passato.  
  
Dick fa una smorfia e si guarda la mano. Quando le persone dicono che è un raggio di sole, quando le persone dicono che è un punto di riferimento, quando le persone dicono qualsiasi cosa di lontanamente positivo su di lui, Dick sente di aver mentito loro così bene da averli convinti. Torna a guardare Wally che muove allegramente la testa, continuando a canticchiare.   
  
Wally vive a Gotham perché Dick gli ha regalato un appartamento. E anche perché pensa di non aver ancora capito così bene il suo nuovo posto in famiglia, come se, fino ad ora, si fosse appoggiato così tanto a Iris e Barry da non sapere come comportarsi come un adulto funzionante. Ma sinceramente lo è molto più di Dick. Un adulto funzionante. Lo è più di Dick. E un giorno tornerà nelle Keystone Cities e questo appartamento rimarrà quello che è sempre stato. Non una casa. Un limbo, un posto in cui le persone che ancora non hanno capito dove vogliono andare, cosa vogliono fare, cosa sono, stanno per un po’, prima di andarsene di nuovo.   
  
Wally un giorno troverà se stesso e andrà via.  
  
E Dick -Dick Grayson che è figlio dei defunti Grayson Volanti e dello stagnante Bruce Wayne, non sa che cosa è. Non vede nemmeno una luce nell’oscurità, per poter capire che cosa è.   
  
Wally tornerà a casa un giorno. Dick dovrebbe tornare a casa. Dovrebbe spiegare ai suoi fratelli il suo enorme e grandissimo amore per loro, dovrebbe parlare della morte di loro padre, dovrebbero andare avanti insieme, ricordarsi che non sono soltanto i soldi quello che Bruce ha lasciato indietro. Ha lasciato loro la famiglia. Ha lasciato loro l’un l’altro e Dick ancora non riesce a guardare in faccia Cassandra e Tim. E ha abbandonato Duke e Damian. E ha lasciato andare Jason. Wally non avrebbe mai lasciato che succedesse una cosa del genere. E per questo, anche solo per questo, Wally è migliore di Dick. Ci sono tanti altri aspetti che lo rendono migliore, tranne la divisione del cibo, che è l’unico momento in cui Wally può diventare leggermente egoista.  
  
Dick lo osserva e Wally se ne rende conto e poi gli sorride dolcemente, mentre beve il suo caffè fumante, nonostante fuori facciano trenta e passa gradi.   
  
Wally non farebbe mai pensare così Wallace. Wally affronterebbe la morte di Bruce.   
  
Lo osserva mentre lo guarda andare via. Wally lo saluta con la mano, inclina un po’ la testa e dice che si sarebbero visti questa sera, e che avrebbe preso cibo da asporto. Dick annuisce e sorride e gli dice: buon lavoro.   
  
Wally è una persona migliore di Dick sotto molti punti di vita. E Dick sente come il suo petto, a guardarlo o a pensare a lui -beh, alla fine, Wally è una persona migliore di lui. E certe cose non dovrebbe davvero pensarle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce è morto in questo modo. Dick ci pensa quando la porta si chiude dietro le spalle di Wally e si chiede se sia veramente il modo di affrontare questa conversazione con se stesso. Bruce è morto in questo modo.  
  
Dick era andato alla bat-caverna, per controllare le zone da pattugliare e hanno parlato per una decina di minuti. Bruce gli ha fatto sapere che quella notte non avrebbe pattugliato la città da solo e che aveva preparato diversi gruppi per poter coprire più territorio possibile e Dick ha detto che sarebbe potuto andare con lui, che non ci sarebbe stato nessun problema. E Bruce ha risposto che aveva bisogno che tenesse d’occhio Damian, che sembrava scosso per una litigata con una bambina della Gotham Academy. In più, con Bruce ci sarebbe dovuta essere Caassandra. E non poteva succedergli niente, se fosse stato accanto a Cassandra, no? Dick ha commentato la sua cintura. E il resto viene dai racconti di Tim.  
  
Non è stata una giornata particolarmente problematica, quella. Non c’è stato un momento in cui tutti loro erano così occupati da non stare con Bruce, e deve essere stato questo loro abbassare la guardia a far perdere loro un membro della famiglia.   
  
Un malfunzionamento, ha borbottato Tim. Una bambina che è stata gettata da un edificio e Bruce che si è gettato a prenderla e quel momento in cui Cassandra è corsa a cercare di salvare Bruce, mentre Tim, che era arrivato poco più tardi, e ha salvato la bambina. Perché se c’è una cosa che hanno imparato tutti quanti loro da Bruce è che prima c’è la missione e soltanto dopo c’è la famiglia. E Cassandra non sembrava averci pensato poi così tanto bene, si era mossa per istinto, aveva cercato di salvare entrambi. Ma in quel momento per aria, Bruce era solo.   
  
Dick si accarezza il retro del collo. Bruce era da solo mentre cadeva. Perché Tim ha colpito Cassandra, cadendo verso Bruce e ha preso tra le sue braccia la bambina e Cassandra ha perso il controllo della sua caduta. Ed è finita lontana, mentre Tim è finito sul tetto di un edificio. Bruce era solo mentre moriva, perché Tim ha salvato la bambina, ma non è riuscito a cooperare con sua sorella per salvare loro padre.   
  
Dick è arrabbiato perché Bruce è morto. E anche perché Bruce è morto da solo per degli errori che non dovevano essere fatti. Dick è arrabbiato perché questi errori li hanno lasciati da soli.   
  
E sta accanto al telefono fisso, mentre continua a pensarci. È una morte stupida. Quando Dick ha iniziato a pensare ai diversi tipi di morte che avrebbe dovuto affrontare Bruce ha pensato ad esplosioni, sparatorie, intrighi, piani, un gioco snervante tra menti superiori. Non a una caduta. Non a una cosa così banale, senza nemmeno l’auricolare all’orecchio, senza nemmeno uno di loro accanto a lui. Dick sarebbe dovuto essere lì. Dick avrebbe dovuto insistere per essere lì.  
  
Quando Dick era con Bruce, Bruce si gettava dagli edifici e Dick riusciva sempre a prenderlo. Perché Cassandra non è riuscita a farlo? Perché Tim si è messo in mezzo e non l’ha lasciata fare quello per cui è stata allenata. Perché Cassandra non ha fatto quello per cui era stata allenata.   
  
Dick doveva stare con Bruce.   
  
Deve essersi sentito solo, alla fine. Deve essersi sentito piccolo, alla fine. E Dick non era lì con lui.  
  
È stufo di vedere le persone che ama cadere e non poterle afferrare. Ha perso tre genitori così. Li ha persi. Non ha potuto farci niente. A quest’ora avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa in più, doveva essere capace di allungare la mano e arrivare a Bruce, ma non lo ha potuto fare. Mentre Bruce moriva, Dick stava parlando con Damian di come le amicizie non vadano forzate. Di come questa bambina di nome Maps dovesse essere libera di fare i suoi errori, non importa quanto male si sarebbe potuta fare.   
  
Dick ha perso tre genitori in due cadute. Non è cambiato nulla.   
  
Non è cambiato nulla. Solo che ora ha altre persone con cui prendersela.   
  
Cassandra e Tim devono aver fatto tutto quello che potevano. E lui comunque non riesce a non essere arrabbiato con loro. Wally un giorno se ne andrà.  
  
Dick aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda dritto davanti a sé. Sono le sei di sera. Wally è uscito da lavoro da un’ora, deve star aiutando Barry, o un altro velocista, arriverà tra qualche ora e non capisce per quale motivo ci abbia pensato in questo momento.  
  
Wally un giorno andrà via. Wally, un giorno diventerà grande. Wally un giorno lo lascerà da solo, nello stesso modo in cui Dick sta lasciando soli i suoi fratelli.   
  
Ha il telefono accanto. Potrebbe fare qualcosa. Potrebbe chiedere scusa a Tim, potrebbe far arrivare un messaggio a Cassandra. Potrebbe piangere.  
  
Piangere è una buona idea.   
  
Quando non sapeva che cosa fare, anche se Bruce era la persona meno brava a esprimere empatia, Dick andava da lui. Gli raccontava la sua giornata e, così, d’un tratto, stava bene, tutto sembrava più chiaro. Adesso non ha nessuno con cui parlare in questo modo. Non come con Bruce che ascoltava e non ascoltava, non come con lui. Non ha nemmeno una tomba su cui piangere. Questa volta è peggio. Non può nemmeno piangere in pubblico.   
  
Bruce è morto.   
  
Wally un giorno andrà via.  
  
E questo appartamento rimarrà vuoto, solo, con Dick in mezzo, che ha abbandonato tutto e ha lasciato tutto abbandonato.   
  
Bruce è morto.   
  
Dick si passa le mani sul viso. Vorrebbe non fosse morto nello stesso modo in cui i suoi genitori sono morti al circo. Vorrebbe. Sa che non è possibile riscrivere il passato. Altrimenti, Dick lo avrebbe seguito, altrimenti avrebbe consigliato meglio Tim e Cassandra, altrimenti, starebbe alla mansione a prenderlo in giro per la sua tuta attillata o i suoi capelli, che a quest’ora dovranno essere un po’ troppo lunghi.  
  
Non c’è nemmeno una tomba per poterlo piangere.   
  
  
  
  
L’incubo peggiore di Wally si avvera quando torna a casa e trova Dick che sta singhiozzando sul divano. Era già successo una volta. Perché, uhm, sembra che Dick amasse quei vecchi film romantici che nessuno guarda veramente in televisione. E che si commuova più di quanto voglia ammettere. E quindi, niente, lo aveva già trovato me mentre piangeva, col moccio al naso ed enormi lacrime agli occhi. Tranne per il fatto che questa volta la televisione è spenta.  
  
Dick tira su col naso e lancia un’occhiata a Wally, prima di passarsi la mano sugli occhi e cercare di schiarirsi la gola. Cerca anche di sorridere nel modo più sereno che ha imparato, cercando di calmare quell’ammasso di nervi e singhiozzi che doveva essere il suo migliore amico.  
  
Dick e Wally sono sempre stati amici. Dick e Wally sono sempre stati sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Non c’è stato un Dick senza un Wally, o un Wally senza un Dick. E sembra strano, dello così, ma si sentiva veramente così. Wally davvero vorrebbe avere in mano la cura per qualsiasi dolore che affligge Dick. Vorrebbe. Ma non ce l’ha.  
  
Quindi si limita a posare una mano sulla testa di Dick, infilando le dita trai suoi capelli, per poterlo accarezzare, facendolo appoggiare a lui, mentre Dick continua a tirare su col naso. Continua a piangere.  
  
Wally non sa quello che dovrebbe fare. Si guarda intorno. Si morde l’interno delle guance. Non è bravo in questo. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. Qui ci dovrebbe essere Garth -Garth è bravo con i sentimenti degli altri. Dovrebbe essere Donna qua, a tenere la testa di Dick e a dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che nulla l’avrebbe fatto cadere a terra, che lei ci sarebbe stata sempre per lui. Cos’ha da offrire Wally a un Dick che piange e che ha perso un padre e probabilmente anche la sua famiglia?  
  
Wally posa le labbra sulla punta della testa di Dick e lo abbraccia e non sa che cosa dire. Sa solo che lo deve tenere stretto. Sa solo che è solo questo quello che può fare per lui.  
  
Sente la mano di Dick che si aggrappa alla sua maglietta e tira di nuovo su col naso. E quindi lo stringe un pochino di più a sé. E pensa che questo potrebbe essere il momento in cui dovrà dirgli addio, il momento in cui Dick accetterà di tornare a casa sua, e di non perdere tempo insieme a lui, non più.   
  
Gli bacia la testa. Gli dice: “Lo sai che io ci sarò sempre.” Che è un pochino l’eco di quello che lui aveva pensato che Donna avrebbe detto. E le parole non suonano bene sulle sue labbra. Sembrava macchinoso. Sembrava la brutta imitazione di qualcosa. Non è bravo con le parole, quelle oneste e sincere, quelle che sente dal profondo del suo cuore.   
  
Gli bacia di nuovo la testa. Sente Dick piangere. Sente Dick muovere le mani per asciugarsi da solo le lacrime. Sente se stesso con un peso sul petto. Ha lasciato il cibo in cucina. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. Quindi gli bacia la guancia, abbassando la testa quel tanto che basta.  
  
Invece di tranquillizzare Dick, questo suo gesto lo fa singhiozzare ancora più forte e Wally torna a guardarsi intorno e a non sapere che cosa fare, chiedendosi se non ha sbagliato qualcosa, se non avrebbe dovuto tornare a imitare quello che i suoi amici avrebbero potuto dire a Dick, se -cosa avrebbe voluto che Dick gli dicesse se morisse Barry?  
  
Nulla. Probabilmente nulla.   
  
Dick non è piccolo, fisicamente parlando. Wally lo abbraccia e sospira trai suoi capelli. Cosa dovrebbe fare? Cosa dovrebbe pensare? Cosa dovrebbe dire?  
  
“Non mi lasciare” singhiozza Dick. Alza lo sguardo verso Wally ed è un disastro, con le sue guance arrossate e i segni delle lacrime su tutto il viso. Dick si è aggrappato ancora di più alla maglietta di Wally, che comunque non capisce poi così bene. “Non mi lasciare da solo. Perché -non so con chi parlare. Non so -non so da chi andare.”  
  
Wally aggrotta le sopracciglia. Gli dà un bacio sulla fronte. “Okay” risponde. Anche perché è abbastanza sicuro che, se qualcuno tra loro due deciderà mai di andare via, quello sarà Dick. Se qualcuno tra loro due si allontanerà, perché da qualche parte deve andare. Forse adesso non se ne rende conto ma... “Okay.”  
  
Dick si passa una mano sul viso. “Fammi venire con te” gli dice ancora, alzando la testa e cercando di alzarsi al suo stesso livello, per guardarlo negli occhi. “Non devi rimanere. Puoi anche andare, ma lascia che venga con te.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Wally sospira, inclinando la testa e posa le mani ai lati del viso di Dick. “Vale anche per te, vero?” dice con un tono scherzoso, anche se non è uno scherzo, quello che sta dicendo.   
  
Dick annuisce velocemente, prima di tirarsi in avanti e posare le sue labbra su quelle di Wally. E poi torna a singhiozzare, scivolando verso il petto di Wally e tornando a piangere disperatamente.   
  
Non è stato per niente romantico. Non è stato per niente bello. Un momento che è successo e passato così velocemente che Wally non può nemmeno dire di averne un ricordo. Non è soddisfacente, non è come pensava che un bacio dovesse andare. Viene da piangere anche a lui, mentre sente Dick piangere.  
  
Non è stato bello. Non è stato romantico. Non è stato così che pensava che sarebbe successo un possibile bacio tra loro. Dick si sta aggrappando a lui, vero? Dick sta provando a non pensare al vuoto che ha lasciato suo padre nella sua vita. Non è bello.   
  
Wally lo abbraccia con un pochino più forte, come se avesse paura che potesse scomparire da un momento all’altro. Non è stato bello. Dick forse non pensa nemmeno che Wally volesse baciarlo. Probabilmente non pensa che questo bacio abbia veramente un valore. Ma per Wally ha un valore.  
  
Può non essere bello. Può non essere romantico. Ma è quello che hanno adesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Penso molto alla relazione di Dick coi suoi fratelli e leggendo quello che ho letto, mi ricordo che la morte di Bruce in canone lo ha allontanato molto da Cassandra e da Tim. Tim, che è il suo fratellino che adorava con tutto il cuore e che però ha allontanato quando il bambino aveva bisogno, come se si potesse prendere cura di solo un bimbo alla volta e avesse scelto Damian, e Cassandra, la sorella con cui ci ha messo a creare un rapporto di fiducia e che ha buttato via senza nessuno problema dopo la morte di Bruce, che è andata via perché, dopo la morte di Bruce pensava di non avere più una famiglia. Cioè. Io sono sicurissima che Dick voglia loro bene, solo che non sono sicura che Dick abbia imparato dagli errori di Bruce e quindi... ugh, stitico emotivo. Che poi, dai, tutto viene perdonato, perché si salvano a vicenda e poi lottano invece di parlare, come solo la batfam sa fare.
> 
> Wally is a good big bro, and you can't change my mind.


End file.
